lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
BattleClanArea5
BattleClanArea5 is a competitive league of clans centered on competition through LittleBigPlanet community games, as well as various non-LBP PlayStation Network games. Overview Unlike traditional e-sports, BattleClan Kingdoms have bitter rivalries that manifest into fierce interactions and conflicts with one another, as well as alleged foul play such as hacking and doxxing. Competition Teams within the BattleClanArea5 community are known as 'BattleClans' or 'BattleClan Kingdoms'. They compete in a variety of different games. On LittleBigPlanet, they primarily compete in x-spam, Ransack, sword dueling, and 'arm wrestling'. The community also competes on other PlayStation Network games like Minecraft, Call of duty, and Yu-Gi-Oh.TheComedian2657's testimony Kingdoms in the BattleClanArea5 community compete for standings based on the points that they attain in conflicts with one another. Kingdoms may challenge one another to battles and tournaments with varying numbers of participants. Victories in battle can attain a kingdom 100 points, while defeats cause them to lose 100 points. Tournament victories come with a reward of 600 points for the clan.BattleClanArea5's 9 BattleClan Kingdoms Ranked Greatest to Least by BattleClanArea5 (Information mathematically inferred by m88youngling) The Akisuma Treaty The Akisuma Treaty is a special provision of competition within BattleClanArea5. Participating kingdoms who suffer defeats are required to give up losing competitors as prisoners to the winning BattleClan. The number of members given up depends on the number of competitors and the number of matches lost by each member in the conflict.The Akisuma Treaty by MilitaryMan1775 BattleClanArea6 Participants of BattleClanArea5 can be banished for serious offenses to BattleClanArea6, which is considered as 'hell'. How this works is unknown. History Alleged Origin BattleClanArea5 was allegedly first founded around 2009 by Vargadian,Vargadian's testimony however there is no evidence to support this. The community supposedly was kept private for many years. BattleClanArea5 was kept private until "tremendously negative impacts" led to it being abandoned in favor of a public version sometime around 2018. Other BattleClanArea communites supposedly exist, numbering from 1-4 and also 6. 2018 BattleClanArea5 was active in 2018. Erasure Fiasco Sometime in June of 2019, GregoriusMachine sought to control BattleClanArea5 alongside DeadmanlO6. They began to target other players in BattleClanArea5 by allegedly changing their profile Earths dark, publishing a level called 'erased', and changing the player's description to "It has been judged. It has been erased." This came to be known as being 'erased'. There were many victims of this supposed erasure, such as AngelKingofLight, Godfreytheking, Gustaftheholy, HolyGilthunder, TheComedian2657, Tactical_Flame23, Guitarfox08. These players were allegedly unable to regain access to their accounts. They concluded that their account details had been hacked. ZORC-TheDarkOne was also an alleged victim of erasure. However, he was supposedly the only one able to recover from the ordeal, as he was also a supposed hacker. As retaliation, ZORC challenged GregoriusMachine to a 'hack fight' where GregoriusMachine allegedly won. After this ordeal, GregoriusMachine planned for 'Operation Hell Day' where he supposedly intended to hack everyone in BattleClanArea5. His plans were stopped short when Tormenter_1st, ZORC's 'hacking partner', allegedly stopped him. Related to this fiasco, a supposed 'hired hacker' named 'Breaker' allegedly gained access to GustafTheHoly's PlayStation Network account. Breaker supposedly tried to hack into TheTormentor_1st's account. After GregoriusMachine was supposedly defeated by Tormenter_1st, an alliance breakup took place involving the Angels of Light, Horakhty Empire, and United Arms once they realized that GregoriusMachine was intending to control the entire BattleClanArea5 community. This was important because at the time, GregoriusMachine was the leader of the Angels of Light. With GregoriusMachine defeated, he was absent for two months. During this time, no erasures took place. However, sometime after this period of peace,another supposed hacker named Ghostman allegedly began erasing players again. Ghostman was accompanied by Berushchiy and DeadmanlO6. They supposedly targeted BattleClanArea3, 4, and 5. However, little is known about their attacks on BattleClanArea 3 and 4. To handle this threat, PresidentAesir, the alleged owner of BattleClanArea5, managed to arrange a peace deal between BattleClanArea 4 and 5 to stand up to Ghostman and his accomplices. Ghostman and his group supposedly began the erasing by hacking a number of members, including ZORC-TheDarkOne and TheTormenter_1st.Lilman0402's testimony After a while of trying to take down Zorc, they convinced ZORC-TheDarkOne to quit in return for leaving GodfreyTheKing unscathed. A series of battles took place between 'The Erasers' and the BattleClanArea alliance, and they were supposedly evenly matched. Ghostman and his accomplices began allegedly erasing the Titans in BCA5 such as SolinSphinx and Anererak. Anererak's erasure infuriated ZORC-TheDarkOne, prompting him to challenge the Erasers to a 1v3 battle. Over the course of this conflict, ZORC changed his username several times. First, Berushchiy attempted to hack ZORC, but ZORC was supposedly the victor. Following this victory, ZORC changed his username to Zorc-AteYou. DeadmanlO6 was supposedly hacked next, leading to ZORC changing his name to Zorc-AteYouFast. The Erasers were defeated in this conflict, and Deadman intended to finish the job by allegedly trying to use an old contract ZORC-TheDarkOne had agreed to in order to hack everyone in BattleClanArea5. However, Vargadian, the president of BattleClanArea5, returned and supposedly defeated him. In the end, DeadmanlO6, Berushchiy, Ghostman, and GregoriusMachine were each banished to BattleClanArea6. Demographics Population BattleClanArea5 hosts nine BattleClan Kingdoms. They are, *The Dark Spellcasters *United Arms *Reapers of Execution *Horakhty Empire *LittleBigRaiders *The Angels of Light *The Asukas Empire *The Akisuma Empire *The Prophecy The size of each group varies, however when taken together, BattleClanArea5 has about 40-50 participants in total.Power Levels of All Kings/Active Members of BattleClanArea5 by BattleClanArea5LittleBigRaiders Ranks by MilitaryMan1775..Reapers of Execution…. …Army of IV.. by The_Slasher_333_ Language BattleClanArea5 kingdoms speak English. It's not known if they speak any other languages. Government There is a rudimentary administrative structure to BattleClanArea5. The community is administered by a president, sometimes referred to as a king, who is currently Vargadian. PresidentAesir at one point filled this position temporarily while Vargadian was not present. There is also an Eternal Referee position, which supposedly oversees matches to make sure that they are played fairly. Culture and Style Content BattleClanArea5 is unique among most LittleBigPlanet organizations in that it avoids creating substantial content. Most BCA5 levels are informational, consisting of basic hallways with notes to inform the player. BattleClanArea5 kingdoms are primarily focused on discourse and competition with one another rather than creating. As such, each BattleClan kingdom does not have its own creative style. Each group is instead defined by its status and ranking against other kingdoms. At most, each group is defined by its logo and its costume style, as well as the attitudes and personalities of their members. Infrastructure BattleClanArea5 maintains a PlayStationNetwork group chat to discuss its affairs. References Category:BattleClanArea5